Accidental or intentional immersion of an individual in cold ocean or lake water, at a distance from an area of safety and in water below 33.degree. C. may result in drowning or hypothermia. In cases where the immersed individual was wearing a flotation device, the danger of drowning is substantially reduced. However, unless insulated clothing is worn hypothermia will occur fairly rapidly, although the time of onset of "critical" hypothermia will vary with the physical characteristics of the immersed individual, the type of clothing he is wearing and the water temperature. One fact is certain; the faster an immersed person is removed from the cold water, the better.
The rescue suit disclosed in this specification is designed to reduce the period of time necessary for moving an individual immersed in cold water to a safe area while maintaining the rescuer in as safe a condition as is possible. For example, where the immersion occurs fairly close to a shoreline, the rescuer dons the suit on shore, runs to the water, swims to the immersed person, takes hold of him and returns with him to shore. Many beaches, from which such a rescue is initiated, have obstacles such as rocks or tree limbs capable of puncturing or tearing the materials, neoprene, for example, which have sufficient flotation and insulation characteristics for use in a rescue suit. The inventor by providing a tough coating on the boot or by forming the boot of a tough material protects the area where tears or punctures are most likely to occur. Obviously, a tear or puncture which penetrates through the boot will permit the cold water to enter the suit causing discomfort and, in some cases, loss of physical and mental efficiency of the wearer. Piers and the decks of vessels, from which a rescue may be initiated, are also frequently cluttered with items that are capable of tearing or puncturing a rescue suit so that the tough boot would be effective in those areas.
Once the immersed individual has been contacted by the rescuer, he must be removed from the water as quickly as possible. Swimming the immersed individual to a place of safety is time consuming and may, under certain conditions, be difficult to accomplish. The inventor, by providing belt loops engaged to a belt that is positioned in close proximity to the armpits of the suit and engaged to a D ring located at the back of the suit, furnishes a means of quickly and easily engaging a lifeline which can be utilized to rapidly pull the rescuer and the person he has rescued to a place of safety. Positioning the belt under or in proximity to the armpits allows the rescuer to be pulled without tipping him forward. A forward tip would result in immersing his face in the water with obvious detrimental results.
Mobility while wearing the cumbersome rescue suit is very important. The need to run, walk or kick the legs while swimming is self-evident. Mobility of the inventor's rescue suit is provided by cinch straps, one of which is adapted to engaged around each leg close to the crotch area. After donning the suit, the wearer can pull up on each suit leg and cinch it in place, thereby assuring the greatest possible leg mobility.
Rescues are frequently conducted under heavy spray, mist or other poor visibility conditions. It is desirable that the rescuer's helpers, positioned at a safe area, be able to locate him. The inventor's rescue suit includes reflective strips of tape which are located aross the upper back of the suit and around each wrist. The rescuer by raising and waving an arm will, through the reflectivity of the wrist tape, be able to signal his helpers even under poor visibility conditions.
Where the rescue occurs in heavy seas or in adverse weather conditions such as rain, sleet or snow, the face of the rescuer should be as completely covered as possible. The inventor's rescue suit may include a mask which is sufficiently wide to lie under the edges of the face opening and has sufficient length to lie under the upper portion of the zipper when the zipper is engaged. An opening is provided in the mask for exposure of only the eyes and nose of the wearer. This design provides maximum, efficient facial protection for the wearer and also assists in preventing water from entering the suit in the face and neck area.